


Tension

by ForgottenDream12



Series: The Worst STD Ever [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12
Summary: They had made up from when Tony had essentially broken up with Steve when he thought he’d been a ‘side hoe’ but there were just some things that Steve couldn’t get over.Prompt: Tension





	Tension

They had made up from when Tony had essentially broken up with Steve when he thought he’d been a ‘side hoe’ but there were just some things that Steve couldn’t get over. His teeth grinded together as he faced off with Tony in his workshop. “I just don’t see why you had to hide it from me. You were dying, Tony! You can’t just go on like that.”

Tony, as always, was affronted that Steve didn’t think he had things handled. “I told Bruce what was happening, he was helping me. It wasn’t like I was planning on just rolling over and taking it. We were going to remove the damn plant!” This didn’t seem to settle Steve down at all, in fact it made him angrier. He could see that in the way the taller man’s face started to blotch over with red, the pale skin being easily changed.

“That’s what I have a problem with, that you find it so easy to leave me. Twice, Tony. You left me twice. Once when you basically told me to take a hike and erase my presence from the penthouse and then when you were willing to erase your feelings for me before even telling me about them!” Steve didn’t really look angry anymore, he looked hurt.

Tony could see that but he wasn’t going to concede his point. Steve had to know it wasn’t easy for him. “I did it because I never thought you would love someone like me!” And there it was. It had slipped out without him meaning to say it. “I just…thought you deserved better.”

Steve seemed to shrink into himself, swallowing hard. “Tony, no. I love you. I couldn’t _do_ better than you. I don’t see how you can’t see this.” The next thing Tony knew he was being enveloped into a hug, a blonde head being pressed to the top of his own. “Stop worrying. You might be annoying sometimes but you are perfect to me.”

Biting his lip, Tony leaned back to brush their foreheads together. “You’re pretty perfect to me too, big guy.”


End file.
